The Best of Both Worlds
by newyorkminute
Summary: Jaclyn Bishop is like any other 16 year girl except for one thing. Her parents are the famous Peter Bishop and Olivia Dunham. Jaclyn has never met her mother, because she died when she was born. WHAT IF she gets a chance to go back to the past?
1. Let Freedom Ring One Last Time

Chapter One: Let Freedom Ring One Last Time

Jan 2 2026

"Hey sweetheart, time to wake up."

"Dad, please 5 more minutes."

"C'mon darling it's the last day of your Christmas vacation. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. You'll be starting up at Saint John's Academy of Science and Technology again. I think I'll miss you too much!"

"Ugh. Yes dad, I'll miss you too. And like you said it's my last day of Christmas vacation. So that means I won't get to sleep till this late from tomorrow. Please daddy just five more minutes," Jaclyn begged.

"OK. Just five more minutes alright. We also have to go to your Grandfather's," Peter said kissing his daughter on the forehead and went out of the room.

An hour and a half or so later, the phone started ringing.

"DAD! Pick up the phone!" Jaclyn called.

A couple of rings later Jaclyn picked up the phone to answer.

"Is this some cruel and unusual punishment of yours to wake me up?" Jaclyn answered getting out of her bed. She walked to Peter's room.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle.

"Where are you?" Rose said while walking into his room.

"I am at your Grandfather's. Grandpa needed some help so he called me here. Both you and I know where this can lead to!"

"You got that right dad."

"So are you up yet or not?"

"Ummm, yeah I am. I was just about to have breakfast," Jaclyn said biting her lips.

"Okay, that sounds good. Listen I'll be there by an hour and will come to pick you up. So get ready okay?"

"Yes dad".

"Bye. Love you sweetie."

"Love you too dad."

Saying this, Jaclyn lied on the bed, taking in the whole view of Peter's room. His room was mostly filled with Jaclyn's photos, old and new. Jaclyn got up and scanned all the pictures one by one.

First was her baby picture, on the day which she was born. That was the day when her mom, Olivia died.

Next was when she was a few months old, Peter holding her and kissing her on her cheeks.

Other one was of her first birthday, Peter helping her to cut the cake. 

Next was of her at age 3, this one was done professionally of her and Peter.

Other photos were of rest of her birthdays, her first step and all of her school photos. Few of them were with her and Peter and some of just random moments.

The next photo was of Peter and Olivia's wedding. Jaclyn took the frame in her hand and stared at it. Her mother had met with an accident on the day of her birth, which led to complications in her delivery. She gave birth to Jaclyn but couldn't make it. She died after a few minutes. Jaclyn was born prematurely. At the time, she was very weak. The doctors had no hopes of her survival. Since she was a fighter, as her father always called her, she survived. 

She always loved to see her parents wedding album. As a kid whenever Jaclyn missed her mother, she used to take out Peter and Olivia's wedding album from her mother's dressing drawer and have a look at it. Sometimes Peter used to sit with her and they used to go through the album together. He used to share stories of their years together.

Jaclyn used to always love hearing those. She especially loved the story of how Peter proposed to Olivia and loved hearing the details of their wedding day. Olivia had looked the most amazing and a beautiful bride on her wedding. Jaclyn just wished she would look half as beautiful and pretty as her mother did in the pictures, although she looked a lot like Peter. She had her father's eyes and nose. But she had the same beautiful smile as her mother's. Since she had best of both worlds, she was of course very beautiful and pretty.

Jaclyn got up and went to her mother's dressing drawer to get the wedding album. She opened the drawer and took out the big album book. But in doing so, fell a tiny shiny object on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and examined it. She was not really sure what it was. It looked like a necklace to her. But it wasn't like an ordinary necklace she had seen before. It resembled an hourglass pendant on a necklace. Jaclyn was not really sure what to make of it. She had not ever seen it before, but she knew it must have belonged to her mother. 

Hey guys, hope you all are doing fine. Just want to know what you thought of the story. Any positive or negative comments are welcome. As you guys know from reading my other fic comments make me happy, good or bad. So feel free to write anything. :)


	2. Into the Woods to Grandfather's House

Finnally, chapter two is here!

Oh yes, before I forget I do not own fringe. Though i wish i did!

Chapter Two: Into the Woods to Grandfather's House

Walter came to the door and opened it.

"Ah yes, there's my son and my favorite granddaughter!" Walter grinned.

"That's because I'm your only granddaughter," Jaclyn laughed. "How are you Grandpa Walter?"

"Oh I am absolutely fine. It's always so nice when we can come together. It's a bad thing that you have to go Saint John's tomorrow or else I would have made you stay here for a day or two. But I do have something to show you Jackie," Walter said.

"Don't corrupt her into helping you in one of your crazy experiments again, Walter," Peter said.

Grandpa Walter laughed.

"No, no Peter it's not that at all." Walter led Jaclyn and Peter into one of the rooms. Walter then pointed out an hourglass on the far left table. The hourglass resembled the hourglass pendent that Jaclyn found in Peter's bedroom.

"I remember this," said Peter. "You were working on it and gave the pendent to Olivia as a wedding gift."

"Oh, what does it do Grandpa Walter?" Jaclyn asked intriguingly.

"This is a time traveling device," Walter explained. Jaclyn's eyes widened in amazement, and gave a closer look at the hourglass.

Peter placed his face in his hands for a moment of private contemplation.

"I shouldn't have said anything!" Peter groaned.

"Oh come now Peter, why do you say such a thing?" Walter asked.

"Take one look at my daughter!" Peter pointed out.

At this point, Jaclyn had placed her chin on her folded arms that rested on the table. The wheels were already rolling in her head. All she needed to do was to figure out how to execute her plan of attack.

"So, I shouldn't have said anything," Peter said.

"Hey you mentioned, therefore I asked," Jaclyn said.

"Are you getting smart with me Jaclyn Carol?" Peter asked.

"No I'm just making a point!"

The day was spent in laughter and joy. Peter, Walter and Jaclyn chatted about the good old times. Walter and Peter exchanged stories about Jaclyn while she was a child. This was Jaclyn's favorite time. Hearing stories about Walter's, Peter's and Olivia's crazy adventures through the natural and sometimes unnatural universes.

After having Peter's delicious cooked dinner, it was time for them to leave.

Jaclyn had already fallen asleep in the car when they reached home. Peter woke her up and she crashed into her bed after entering her room. Peter came in later, removed her shoes, tucked her in, kissed wishing her good night and switched off the lights while leaving the room.

A/N First I want to thank everyone who reviewed in my last chapter! Thank you, thank you! I greatly appreciate it! Secondly I'm sorry if this chapter is like uber lame! But you shall be the judge of this! Comments make me happy!


	3. The Bird leaves the Nest

Okay first I like to deeply apologize for the wait! School was kicking me in the ass! Soo here you go at last an update!

Chapter Three: The Bird Leaves the Nest

Jaclyn woke up early the following next day, got ready and was doing some last minute packing. While doing so, she sat holding a photo frame which had two photos in it. One was of Peter and Olivia, on their wedding day and the other one was of Peter with a 10 year old Jaclyn.

Peter came in to her room and saw Jaclyn looking at the frame.

"She's looking beautiful, isn't she?" Peter asked.

"Very beautiful," replied Jaclyn.

"Yeah, just like you Jaclyn."

Jaclyn smiled and gave him a hug.

"You know when she was pregnant with you, she knew it was going to be a cute little girl, she wanted to name the baby 'Jaclyn' since then", Peter said kissing her on the forehead.

Jaclyn smiled and leaned on Peter's shoulder and both of them looked at the photos.

After a few seconds, Peter said, "Whenever you're ready breakfast will be on the table."

Jaclyn nodded as he left the room.

"Okay then, ready?" Peter said.

After a few hours when they reached Saint John's Academy of Science and Technology, Jaclyn asked looking around," So where are all the Dunham's?"

"Oh, did I not tell you? They are not coming this time. The kids have some fancy dress competition to attend." Peter replied.

"OH THANK THE LORD JESUS!" Jaclyn exclaimed as she knelt down on her knees and threw her hands in the air. "I still cannot get over how James embarrassed me last year by going and telling that senior football quarterback I thought he was a hottie and a hunk! And I still don't get it how he heard me telling that to Renée? And to top that I had to go and sit in the same coach where he was sitting because everywhere else was full. I kept staring at my shoes the whole time. I had never been so quiet for so long in my entire life!" Jaclyn cried in without much breath.

"Yes, I remember that. But serves you right for calling guys 'hottie'," Peter said laughing.

"It was NOT FUNNY Dad," Jaclyn ordered.

"Sorry," Peter smiled," Hey there's Celeste and Renée."

Jaclyn turned around and saw Celeste Johnston with her daughter Renée, who was also Rose's best friend.

"HIIIIIIIIIII," both the girls screamed and hugged each other, while Peter and Celeste got in to a conversation.

Renée dragged Jaclyn to the side and said, "Carlos was looking for you. But I told him that you'll be meeting him directly in homeroom."

"Oh that's okay. Danger James is not here. I FOR ONCE, will not get embarrassed today. But on second thoughts, Dad's still here. So I'll meet him directly in homeroom," Jaclyn said looking over at Peter who was chatting with Celeste about their years in Saint John's.

When it was time to leave, Jaclyn hugged Peter and said "See you then Dad".

"Yeah, be good till then Jackie and call me".

"I will Dad. Love you".

"Love you more," Peter said and hugged her one last time and Jaclyn walked in the building with Renée.

While in homeroom Jaclyn, Carlos, Renée helped the time pass by, chatting and playing cards before class began.

A/N: haha here is the update y'all have been waiting for! Thanksgiving is coming up soon so hopefully I can update more for you! Much love!


	4. Time Travel

Ok inspite of me not updating for months and months I decided to have a surprise for

Chapter Four: Time Travel

The next morning at Saint John's when Jaclyn arrived in home, Renée came in and gave her a note.

"This is from Carlos. I met him in the hall and he asked me to give this to you, because he has some work in his work study place and is not going to make it to homeroom," said Renée.

Jaclyn took the note from her. She opened it and read "Hey! Meet me by the baseball field at nine o'clock. My nine oclock was canceled. I'll come directly over there after baseball practice is over. Love, Carlos."

"So what did he say?" inquired Renée after the bell rang.

"He asked me to meet him at nine since the first period is free," Jaclyn smiled.

"Oh ok. Ryan's waiting downstairs for me too. I have got so much to tell him about my trip to Hollywood," Renée said excitedly.

"Oh yea, I forgot to ask you all about it. How was it? Did you have fun? " asked Jaclyn.

"Yes totally. It was a bit hot there but otherwise everything was fine. I even saw MGM Studios. And you know what? There is a school of science and technology over there just like here! Anyways I'll tell you all about it later. Right now I got to go and meet Ryan. I'll meet you directly during Astrophysics. Save me a seat okay".

"Alright I've got to wait on my teacher for my eight o'clock," said Jaclyn.

Jaclyn opened her bag to take out her stuff. While unpacking, she found the same golden chain that she had found in her mother's drawer. Since she forgot to ask Peter all about it, she decided to show it to Carlos and Renée. So she kept it safely in her uniform's pocket.

When she was done with all the unpacking, Jaclyn took her bag out of the chair and waited for the class to begin. She looked around and saw students chatting and laughing merrily and telling each other stories of their vacation which reminded her that she had so much to talk to and ask Carlos. So she hurried and went by the baseball field to meet him. On her way she saw Carlos still practicing. She waved at him who waved back and indicated that he still needed five minutes more and would come by the lake after the practice was over. So she went ahead and sat by the nearby dug out.

After a few minutes of getting bored waiting for Carlos to return back from his baseball practice, she took out the golden chain from her pocket. She wore the chain around her neck and examined it from all angles and started playing with it by turning the hour glass over several times.

And suddenly everything seemed different and she started feeling dizzy. The view of the field dissolved. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past her; her ears were pounding and she felt dizzier. She tried to yell but couldn't hear her own voice.

And then she felt solid ground beneath her feet , but her legs couldn't carry her weight and she fell down very hard. Everything suddenly started appearing black as she became unconscious.

A/N: So there you have it folks, two chapters! Chapter five up soon


	5. Journey to the Past

Ok here is chapter 5! Please excuse my absence once again! School is kicking me in the ass…again! Sad face! However, here is some more head turning stuff! ^_^

Chapter Five: Journey to the Past

**October 25****th****, 1996**

Slowly, Jaclyn started gaining conscious. She could hear voices around her.

"Oh man, she's hot," Jaclyn heard a boy speak.

"Oh shut up Ethan and help me to wake her up. You are so stupid," a girl spoke.

"Okay, but you know, I don't remember seeing this girl ever before at Saint John's!"

"Please, like you know all the girls at Saint John's!"

"Trust me Olivia, I always remember a pretty one, when I see one", the guy said gloatingly.

Jaclyn could sense that the girl was starting to get irritated.

Jaclyn opened her eyes. She saw a girl and a boy peering over her. The boy looked _dreamily_ at her, and the girl…Jaclyn rubbed her eyes and could not believe her eyes when she realized that the girl looked exactly like her mom, Olivia.

In confusion Jaclyn asked, "Mom?"

"She seems to have hit her head."

"Olivia let me be her knight in shining armor and take her to the infirmary. And what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be in the library or something?" said Ethan.

Jaclyn saw Olivia giving Ethan angry looks. She could not believe what she just heard and saw! She just kept staring at Olivia making her uncomfortable and wondering whether she was dreaming.

"Um, Ethan I think YOU SHOULD take her to the infirmary," said Olivia.

"No, I have to meet the head dean Mrs. Johansson," said Jaclyn.

"You mean the head dean Mr. Barnum?" Ethan asked.

"Barnum?" asked Jaclyn astonished.

"I think I'll take her to Barnum. There seems to be something wrong with her," said Olivia.

"I am going too," said Ethan.

They helped Jaclyn get up and took her to the school. Throughout the whole way, Jaclyn kept staring at Olivia, again making her uncomfortable.

When they reached Barnum's office, Olivia said, "thank you Ethan, I can take it from here".

"No problem!" said Ethan mainly looking at Jaclyn.

Olivia knocked on the door and asked Barnum if they could come in. When they entered and when Jaclyn saw what or in fact who was in front of her, she again could not believe her eyes.

"Professor, we saw this girl lying unconsciously baseball field. I think she must have hit her head. We were going to take her to the infirmary, but she insisted that she wanted to see you," said Olivia.

Barnum looked up from something that he was examining, and Jaclyn saw that it was an old ring. He said, "Thank you Miss Dunham, you can leave".

Jaclyn still kept staring at Olivia till she left.

"I don't think I have seen you at Saint John's, Miss?" asked Barnum with suspicion.

Jaclyn turned around to face Barnum and asked, "Was that my mom?"

"Pardon? " he asked

"My mom," Jaclyn repeated, "Olivia Bishop, only that you called her Dunham. She was Dunham before her marriage and…But she died years ago…and now she is here. How is that even possible? And you…you are dead too," she explained, confused and speechless.


	6. Filling in the Pieces

Chapter six: Filling in the Pieces

After a moment of thinking, everything seemed to become kind of clear to Barnum.

"What's your name dear?" asked Barnum calmly.

"Jaclyn Bishop."

"Miss Bishop, what happened before you were unconscious?"asked Barnum.

Jaclyn wondered, "I was waiting to meet someone at the baseball field And I had a chain with me…Which belonged to my late mother…I was playing with it and…and then suddenly everything felt like it was moving...I felt dizzy. And the next thing I know is that I am lying on the ground and a girl looking exactly like my mom and a boy are looking at me! And she's not just like any look alike but she's called Olivia as well...How is that even possible Mr. Barnum? And how did you get out of the portrait? What's happening? Am I dreaming? I surely must be dreaming because this is really weird...but so real!" said Jaclyn and started pinching herself.

"There's no need to pinch yourself Miss Bishop. You are not dreaming. I think I know what's happening," interrupted Barnum.

"What's happening?" Jaclyn inquired.

"Do you have that chain with you now, Miss Bishop?" asked Barnum.

"Yes," said Jaclyn and pulled out the chain from her neck and handed it over to Barnum.

When Barnum took the chain, he looked at it closely and his eyes gleamed.

"What is it professor?" asked Jaclyn after watching Barnum's expressions change.

"Tell me what year is it, Miss Bishop?" asked Barnum.

"Um 2026…Why Mr. Barnum?" asked Jaclyn surprised at the question.

"I believe Miss Bishop that you have time travelled 30 years back!" replied Barnum. 

"WHAT?" asked Jaclyn with disbelief.

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but that is the case. You see, Miss Bishop, this chain is not any other ordinary chain but it is a time turner! .You seemed to have set it 30 times, thus coming 30 years back", explained Barnum.

After a few minutes, Jaclyn who kept staring at the time turner didn't say anything.

Barnum interrupted her thoughts and asked, "Are you okay, Miss Bishop? Do you need a glass of water?"  
To which Jaclyn replied, "Are you sure I am not just dreaming? Because this very well looks like a dream to me."

Barnum smiled and said, "I assure you Miss Bishop, this is not a dream. You are from the future and have come to the year 1996!"

After a few seconds Jaclyn replied while rubbing her forehead, "Maybe you are right. I remember dad telling me the story of how Dad in his sophomore year time travelled and saved someone…I can't remember who. I think it was my grandfather."

"It is somewhat like that Miss Bishop only you have travelled 30 years back whereas they just travelled back to three hours, making it very difficult for you to go back to your present," explained Mr. Barnum.

"What?" Jaclyn asked shocked.

"I said difficult Miss Bishop, not impossible," said Mr. Barnum.

"So how did they get back to their present?" asked Jaclyn.

"Well they just had to spend three hours in their past to get to their present. But you of course cannot wait here for 30 years to pass by to go to your future!" Before Jaclyn could say anything Barnum said," I'll have to study this time turner and make arrangements for your departure. Meanwhile I recommend you to study here as a transferred student for a while, until I fix this".

Jaclyn nodded and wondered for a while.

"Miss Bishop, If I am not mistaken I believe you said your mother, Olivia Dunham died. I am very sorry to hear that".

"Yes," Jaclyn nodded, "she died while giving birth to me. So it was such a shock to see her like this and even you too…um I am sorry," said Jaclyn and instantly regretted saying it.

"It's okay Miss Bishop, I know my death is approaching and I have no fear."

"But I know so much about the past professor, I could help you in changing it .There was …"

"I wish to know no further, Miss Bishop," Barnum interrupted Jaclyn.

"But aren't you curious?"

"I just hope everything becomes alright after my death," wished Barnum.

"Well yes, but ..."

"Then I can die in peace," Barnum smiled, " And I hope you don't reveal anything about yourself or about the future to any one, Miss Bishop".

"But Professor, there's my mother he died while giving birth to me. I could save her life Professor. She is my mother! If I tell her about it we will not lose her," cried Jaclyn.

"Calm down Miss Bishop. You do not seem to understand the consequences of it. You told me that she died while giving birth to you. Do you understand that in doing so you may not exist in the future?"

It slowly started to sink in to her and she also started understanding the consequences of it.

"But…how can I let her die? I will not be able to look at her and…not cry!" said Jaclyn sadly.

"I understand Miss Bishop. I suggest you stay as far away from Miss Dunham as you can then. What has happened has happened. And what has to happen will happen. You cannot play with time Miss Bishop. Do you understand me?" asked Barnum.

Jaclyn nodded in between tears.


	7. Settling In

Sorry for the confusion to everyone that has read and reviewed. I just had a few typos and had Harry Potter on the brain while I wrote the last chapter. So, that might explain a few things. I have gone back and edited the names for you. So I send my deepest aplogies. Forgive? ^_^

Chapter Seven: Settling In

"Very well then, now coming back to the present," said Barnum

Jaclyn nodded.

"Which year were you in, Miss Bishop?"

"I was in my junior year. My Christmas vacation had just got over," said Jaclyn.

"Then you will be a transferred student starting the junior year. The term has just begun, so there should be no problem", said Barnum but seeing the worried expression on her face, he asked, "Is there any problem, Miss Bishop?"

"I don't know Professor…This all seems to be so scary. Can I be in the same year as my parents please?," asked Jaclyn

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Miss Bishop," replied Barnum.

"Please Professor, I just don't know what to do… I am scared … I don't know anyone from the junior class. At least if I'll be among people I know, I will feel safe and comfortable. There'll be Dad, and mom. So many of them Mr. Barnum. Please, I will stay away from my mom and I will not tell anyone anything," Jaclyn begged.

"But will you be able to cope up with the seniors. It's pretty tough," said Barnum.

"Yes, absolutely I'll try my best …And also, I'll be here only for a while…only for a while right?" asked Jackie.

"Of course Miss Bishop, I'll be doing my best to send you back home" .

"So can I be in senior year then?" Jaclyn asked hesitatingly.

Barnum thought for a while and gave in to her wishes and said, "Ok Miss Bishop, you can start your senior year then. I'll tell all the professors to go easy on you".

Hearing this Jaclyn heaved a sigh of relief and thanked Barnum.

After a while when Olivia came to guide her, Jaclyn left with her The whole way back , Jaclyn did not look at Olivia even once and just kept staring down .

Olivia surprised , asked " So what's your name?"

"Jaclyn…Bi…B…Benson Jaclyn Benson," Jaclyn replied.

"You look kind of familiar," said Olivia looking at Jaclyn.

"Oh really? But I don't think we have met," said Jaclyn truthfully "Anyways I am not from here."

"Ok , never mind then…" Olivia said doubtfully looking at Jaclyn's bag.

She replayed the whole day in her mind. Her sitting by the lake waiting for Carols, and playing with the chain…her lying on the ground and finding her mom, Olivia in front of her…her meeting Barnum…Barnum explaining everything to her.

She still could not believe what was happening with her .When Peter and Olivia had told her all the time turner stories, she had found them to be very exciting, but now that she had actually turned back in to time, she didn't really like the whole idea and wished she could go back to her own time!

She looked at the photograph and saw her dad. She wished he could be there with her to comfort her and be with her to tell her that everything will be alright. It still felt like a dream to her .

Hoping to wake up and realizing it was just a dream , she went to sleep.


	8. The Known and the Unknown

Chapter Eight: The Known and the Unknown

Next morning, Jaclyn woke up; she looked around the whole room realizing something was different. She was not in her own bed. The room looked a bit different, and the girl who just entered the room was not Renée.

"Hey new girl, finally awake? Breakfast's been served downstairs. You don't want to miss it. By the way here's your time table," said the girl handing it over to Jaclyn.

Looking at her, it all started coming back to her. She had time travelled back to her parent's year using her mother's time turner. She met Olivia, her mother…she also met Mr. Barnum, who were both alive.

"Are you ok?" asked the girl concerned while looking at Jaclyn rubbing her forehead.

"Um yeah...thanks," said Jaclyn taking the time table from her.

"So do you want me to show you around?"

"No, that's quite alright. I'll manage it on my own," said Jaclyn still looking disturbed.

"Really? I mean I can help. You tend to get lost here during your first few days. I went round and round on my first day. It's all so very confusing you know. But I can show you the way," offered the girl.

"It really is fine. Thanks for your help though," said Jaclyn.

The girl shrugged and left the room. Jaclyn just sat there for a while wondering what to do next.

After getting ready, Jaclyn went downstairs to the hall. So many unfamiliar faces roamed around and sat in front of her. Everybody was chatting and laughing. Some were busy eating their breakfast. But no one paid any attention to her. She saw some unfamiliar professors sitting and having breakfast.

And then she saw Barnum. It was so scary looking at him. She had always seen him in a portrait in the Hall of Fame and looking at him in person out of the portrait seemed pretty crazy to her. But there he was in front of her was Smarrelli, who was supposed to be dead too. It all seemed really weird to her.

It would have been fun and exciting to go back in time to her parent's year like this, if Carlos and Renée were there with her, but being alone really scared her.

She saw all the professor's getting up one by one from their table and leaving the great hall. She glanced back at all the students .

She saw Celeste Johnston chatting with another girl from her table. She saw Tony Capelli, Carlos' father at one table. The whole table looked like something out of the movie Greece. Jaclyn always found him to be a bit scary. She saw him looking at her and she quickly looked away not bothering to look at him again to check if he was still looking at her.

She glanced at another table and saw some familiar faces, although looking a bit different to her. She tried suppressing a smile.

Then she saw the same boy who tried to help her and flirt with her, Ethan who seemed to be chatting animatedly about something with another boy. Then she saw her mother reading a book with concentration.

And then she finally saw her Dad, Peter getting up from the table and leaving with Tony soon to follow. He was approaching towards her way, not noticing her. She felt so happy to finally see him, that without thinking anything, she ran towards him and hugged him, calling him dad.


	9. Deceiving Appearances

Chapter Nine: **Deceiving Appearances**

After a moment, Jaclyn realized what she just did and she immediately let go Peter. She looked around her and saw Olivia, who clearly seemed to be angry, gave her some dirty looks. She looked at Peter and saw him looking at her shocked.

Peter asked her, "Who are you and what did you just call me?"

"Ummm…Carrrrrlllloooosss…Carlos…I called you Carlos. I am sorry…um it's just that I saw your friend here look a lot like someone I know named Carlos. I am really sorry about it all," said Jaclyn nervously as she pointed to a boy who looks like Carlos.

At the same moment, Ethan burst out laughing, making Peter and the others except Olivia smile.

"It's ok. I'm Peter"

"Hi, I'm Jaclyn."

"And I'm Dean," interrupted Dean coming forward.

"Yeah this is Dean, and this is Tony," introduced Peter pointing towards them as they said Hi to Jaclyn.

"Hey," said Jaclyn to them.

"And I'm Ethan," said Ethan dreamily.

Peter laughed and introduced Celeste and Olivia to Jaclyn, to which Jaclyn replied, "Yeah, I know Olivia. I met her yesterday."

Jaclyn smiled at Olivia, but Olivia didn't acknowledge her and looked elsewhere.

"We met too. Don't you remember?" interrupted Ethan.

"Yeah I do," said Jaclyn and turned to face Olivia whose expressions had yet not changed since she saw Jaclyn hugging Peter.

"Jaclyn is new here. She's a transferred student," said Ethan proudly.

"Which year are you in?" asked Tony.

"Um in my senior year," said Jaclyn.

"Oh this is cool. It's rare that we have transferred students here. Have a seat", said Peter, as both Dean and Tony settled in.

"Thanks," said Jaclyn and smiled.  
"Weren't you leaving Peter?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah, but we just met Jaclyn. I think we should familiarize Jaclyn with ourselves and Saint John's. Olivia, you can start with the library," said Peter and laughed.

Olivia threw him a disgusted look and went away with Celeste, who seemed to be equally mad at Jaclyn.

Jaclyn spent her time until the first class chatting and laughing with the boys.

When it was time to attend their first class, Jaclyn told them to go ahead and told them that she had to go meet Barnum first and will be catching up with the guys later.

After meeting Barnum, Jaclyn checked her timetable and saw that the first period was of Mr. Smarrelli. She went to his classroom and saw students already seated.

Ethan called out to her and asked her to sit next to him. Jaclyn rolled her eyes and saw Olivia sitting with Celeste. She saw Peter sitting alone, who was laughing about something with Tony and Dean who were sitting in front of him.

Just when another guy came to her to ask her to sit next to him, she went to Ron's table and asked if she could sit next to him.

"Of course Jaclyn, sit", Peter smiled and Olivia who had seen all this was getting madder.

"So what are you guys laughing about so much?" Jaclyn asked amused.

"Oh yeah, you have to hear this joke Tony said about Smarrelli".

"He is a professor, isn't he? And you are passing jokes on him? He seems to be a nice fellow," said Jaclyn remembering stories about Smarrelli and what he did to save Tony.

"Have you met him Jaclyn? He's a bully and an oily greasy git with a long nose," said Tony while laughing out loud with the others.

"Oh come on guys stop laughing, you shouldn't go on appearances," said Jaclyn.

"Yes guys, you SHOULDN'T go on appearances," said Olivia glaring at Jaclyn, making her look down and resumed reading her book, just as Smarrelli came in.


	10. Jealousy

Hey there fanfic world!

I would like to appolgize for the negligance I have been out! But now i am back with a new update! Hope you enjoy this update!

Chapter Ten: Jealousy

Next day during breakfast while chatting, Olivia casually asked Jaclyn, "So Jaclyn, which school did you go to before coming to Saint John's?".

"School?" Jaclyn asked shocked.

"Yes, which school?" Olivia asked again.

Jaclyn looked around and saw everybody waiting for her to answer, "Um I went to…um…to Auburn School", said Jaclyn remembering about the Tri City Tournament.

"Barnum told me you are just 16! So how come you are starting senior year?" asked Olivia.

"Well…becauuuuse…I…I am way ahead of my age," said Jaclyn, not sure of what she was saying.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Celeste irritably.

"It means...I am...very intelligent...and also that, what you are taught in your year, we are taught the same thing in Auburn, years ago...sooo...whatever you learned in your sophomore year, was already taught to us in our freshmen year," said Jaclyn making something up.

"Well, I must say the Auburn girl's during the Tri City tournament did certainly seem intelligent to us!" said Celeste remembered.

"So you are from Florida?" asked Olivia.

"Umm...yes," replied Jaclyn.

Jaclyn just wished that Olivia would stop. But Oliva asked another question.

Jaclyn opened her mouth, when Peter interrupted, "Oh come on Olive, would you stop it? How does it matter to you if her accent is perfect or not? Give her a break!"

"Yeah, you're just jealous!" added Ethan.

"Jealous? Of course I'm not jealous!" Olivia said guiltily.

"Yes you are, because she is smarter than you," Peter laughed along with everyone else.

"Ok that's enough," Celeste interrupted and said, "Come on Olivia, let's go."

"I so hate her. Who does she think she is?" asked Olivia angrily once they were out of the school.

"I know! Did you see all the boys drooling over her?" asked Celeste.

"Yes and did you see how she went and hugged Peter on her first day...and then gave a stupid excuse for it. She has been sticking to him ever since then," Olivia complained.

"Don't worry Peter doesn't seem to be interested in her."

"Whatever! But she definitely is. He will fall for her eventually," said Olivia.

"Olivia, I know Peter his like my own brother…only less annoying. But that's now the point. The point is he likes YOU and only you! You needn't be jealous of that stupid girl…Or may be…" Celeste said thinking, "he is trying to make you jealous .You know, you should play the same game with him... try to make HIM jealous!"

"That's stupid Celeste", Olivia laughed.

"No it's not. You remember Roethlisberger, don't you? You remember how he used to drive Peter up the wall. Before he won the championship for our school he was Peter's hero, but then later on when he saw you attend the Christmas ball with him, he hated him. He used to be always like 'Roethlisberger is such a git. I dunno what Olivia sees in him. He's an enemy…blah blah...' you know if it wasn't time for them to celebrate, Peter would have made his point clear and told you the truth. Meanwhile, he just used Marcie to make you jealous! Well that was a different story that she did not even give him a second look."

Both Olivia and Celeste laughed over this.

Olivia thought and said, "You really think it will work?"

"Totally! You know, I saw Marcus Valentine checking you out today," Celeste teased making Olivia blush, "May be you should use Marcus to make Peter jealous".

"I don't know Celeste... I'm not even sure if Peter really likes me," said Olivia nervously.

"Trust me Olive, he loves you. He is just not taking the first step. But you make him." suggested Celeste excitedly.

Later that night, Jaclyn was writing her diary in her room which read as follows

– I don't understand why mom is acting like this. She is definitely not like the person dad and everybody else described her to be. She almost blew my cover today! Thank god dad interrupted. Mr. Barnum told me to stay away from her, like I even HAVE a choice! I can't even look at her.

I think maybe she is jealous! Weird! But it may be true…maybe I should talk to her and get everything clear. I'll even encourage her to ask dad out. Looking at the rate at which both of them are going, I may not even exist in the future! And Barnum thinks it's RISKY to tell people about my secret! I should try to get them together. May that's why I am here… I should also try talking some sense in to Dad.

Also, I have to do something about this girl, Joy-Ann! The way she was looking at dad and flirting with him the other day…ummmm eeeeww! I remember Miss Johnston telling me how this girl in their sixth year had a crush on dad, which made mom very jealous. I don't remember her name, but it must be her. Well I'll serve her right then!


	11. Invitation

Chapter 11: Invitation

Next day Peter came to Jaclyn and asked, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just finishing my essay" Jaclyn smiled.

"So how do you like it at Saint John's? Are you comfortable here?"

"Yeah totally! It's great," Jaclyn said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Missing your family?" Peter asked.

Jaclyn looked at him and said, "Not really. It's like being with family."

Peter smiled and said, "Yeah. This does become your second family."

"Um yeah, something like that," Jaclyn smiled.

"Well it's the Market Place visit after a few days. We all had initially planned to go together. But now Tony is going with Celeste and Dean is going with his girlfriend Janna. But Celeste just hinted that Joy-Ann wants to go with me. But I really don't want to go with her. So I thought before she asks me I should already plan the visit with someone else. So do you want to come?" asked Peter.

"Me?" Jaclyn was surprised, "Why? I mean why don't you ask Olivia?"

"She's going out with McClure," Peter said nonchalantly.

"McClure? Really?" asked Jaclyn surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't care. I just asked you because I thought that this would be your first trip to the Market Place, so I thought I should show you around. It's a really cool and an awesome place! And it's always good to get out of the castle ground for a few hours," Peter replied.

"Well okay then but McClure? Did Olivia agree to go out with him?" asked Jaclyn still surprised.

"Exactly my question! He's such a jerk and…hang on…why did you ask me to invite Olivia?" asked Peter.

"Oh come on Pete. It's all so obvious. Everybody apart from you two, know that you both like each other!" said Jaclyn rolling her eyes.

"That's not true," he said guiltily and blushed.

Jaclyn gave him a "really?" kind of look.

"Okay I like her a little," Peter admitted.

Jaclyn gave him the same look again.

"Okay a lot!" Peter smiled, "But it doesn't matter. She doesn't like me."

"Who said she doesn't like you? I know she does," said Jaclyn.

"Well then why is she going out with that jerk?" asked Peter irately.

"Maybe she's trying to make you jealous," Jaclyn suggested.

"Jealous?" Peter wondered and laughed.

"What? It's not funny Dad," Jaclyn ordered, "I mean Carlos…Peter. Sorry," Jaclyn added awkwardly.

"So who is this Carlos character?" asked Peter.

"Just some guy," said Jaclyn hesitatingly.

"Just some guy, huh?" Peter teased, "Or your boyfriend?"

"What? No, he's not my boyfriend," Jaclyn blushed.

"So who's the lucky guy then?" Peter smiled.

"I don't know if I will ever tell you about him…I mean I will have to…but just not yet," Peter replied.

"Do I know him?" asked Peter.

"Yes but you know his father well. I'll tell you this and you better remember this your whole life. You are friends with his father, this guy is really nice and I really like him, okay?" said Jaclyn

"Okaaay, does he like you too", asked Peter confused.

"Yeah, we both really like each other," said Jaclyn.

"Then why should I have any problems?" asked Peter still confused.

"Exactly. But always remember what you said okay?" Jaclyn begged.

"Okkaaaay," Peter replied with even more confusion.

Just then the bell rang and they both left for their Chemistry class.


	12. Confrontation and Revelation

Chapter Twelve: Confrontation and Revelation

"Guess who is going out with Peter to the Market Place, Celeste?" asked Olivia.

"Who?" Celeste asked.

"JACLYN!" Olivia answered, "You know she told me that she is not going to come in between us. But clearly nothing's stopping her! ".

"See I told you not to believe her. She's a fake," said Celeste. "You trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Celeste. It's her whom I don't trust," said Olivia with disbelief "You know what I am going to go and confront her."

"No use, Olive. She'll deny it again and come up with another story. And about the Market Place thing, she'll just ask you that if you were so interested to go with Peter, then you shouldn't have said yes to McClure in the first place and asked Peter instead!" said Celeste.

"But I HAVE to talk to her Celeste," Olivia said and left.

Jaclyn was in the library, when she heard Joy-Ann Brown talking to Susan Panton.

"Peter is so cute, isn't he?" asked Joy-Ann

"He is okay," Susan replied.

"Oh come on, did you not see how amazingly he scored a goal today?"

"No, but I saw how stupidly you were trying to flirt with him today," replied Susan who was clearly annoyed with Joy-Ann's silliness and left.

"Yes, and I did too," said Jaclyn as Susan left, "And you better stay away from him."

"Or else?" Joy-Ann asked in a bored tone.

"Just wait and watch what I do then," threatened Jaclyn with an evil smile.

"You already have all the boys dancing to your tunes. Why do you want Peter? You can have anyone you want! Let me keep Peter to myself," Joy-Ann begged after getting threatened.

"WHAT? Shut up okay. He's not yours to keep him to yourself. You really think I am going to let a Blondie like you near him?"

"So is he yours?" Joy-Ann asked mockingly.

"Yes he is mine. And my eyes are on you from now on. So you better keep away from him," Jaclyn threatened her and turned around to leave only to see Olivia standing there. Jaclyn was shocked to see Olivia who was staring at her angrily. 

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Jaclyn begged.

Olivia didn't even bother to reply. She turned around and left the library leaving a very speechless looking Jaclyn behind.

"Olivia, wait!" Jaclyn yelled running after Olivia, "I can explain".

Olivia turned around and said "Explain what? It was all clear how you were trying to get every girl away out of your way!"

"Not all the girls not you," Jaclyn said

"Oh thank you so much that you decided to spare me? What are you going to do about me then Jaclyn?" asked Olivia sarcastically.

"It's not what you think Olivia!" Jaclyn tried to explain herself.

"Then what is it Jaclyn? Tell me, Do you or do you not love Peter?" Olivia asked sternly.

"Um, I do but…"

"There, you said it yourself!" Olivia yelled.

"Olivia, I do but not in the way you think," said Jaclyn making faces.

"What is that supposed to mean? Forget it. I don't even want to know in what way you love him."

"Jaclyn, no let me explain."

"You know what, Celeste was right about you," Olivia interrupted her "I shouldn't have believed you even for a second. You are such a horrible person I HATE YOU!"

"Please don't say that Olivia," said Jaclyn in the verge of tears.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE YOU. YOU ARE SUCH A…"

"Please stop Olivia", Jaclyn interrupted and cried.

"I HATE YOU and I don't even want to see your face any more just you know. JUST GO TO HELL!" Olivia yelled.

To Olivia's amazement, Jaclyn started crying and left, leaving behind a very surprised and confused Olivia.  
Olivia didn't understand, why was Jaclyn crying? Was she really too harsh and said too much? Was Jaclyn really hurt? But what about the things she said to Joy-Ann? How could she cry after all that? Hermione wondered about this the whole night. She knew that if she told this to Celeste, she'll say that Jaclyn was just acting. But it didn't look like that to Olivia. Jaclyn genuinely felt hurt.

Next morning, Olivia did not see Jaclyn at the breakfast and wondered what was wrong with her and decided to check on her.

When she entered Jaclyn's room, she saw her sleeping with a Diary and a photo frame. She went near her and was shocked to see her name in her Diary. Olivia argued with herself if she should read Jaclyn diary or not. In the end, she decided to go forward with reading her diary, since that was the only way of finding the truth. She opened it and saw tear marks on it. Olivia took a long breath and read her diary -

_Dear diary,_

_Today was the worst day of my life! I cannot believe it that my own mother hates me. She even called me a horrible person. Am I really that bad? Would she have really hated me if she was alive? I just can't get the 'I hate you' part out of my brain. It's been playing on my mind ever since she said this. I didn't mean to upset her or hurt her.  
_

_Barnum told me not to tell my secret to Olivia, but I really wish I could explain myself to her. I cannot live with the fact that my own mother hates me, for my whole life. Yes, I did a few things to upset her and make her a bit jealous, but I couldn't help it. I was so scared when I time travelled here. Everything was so scary. I saw Mom and then Barnum who were supposed to be dead! Everybody was so unknown over here. Even the known people treated me like an unknown! And then I saw Dad. And I couldn't help it and hugged him, which I totally regret doing it.  
_

_I wish she'd understand. I can't believe it that this is my only chance to ever be with mom, but she can't stand the sight of me even for a second!_

Olivia was dumbstruck when she read it. She didn't know what to make out of this. But all her misconceptions were cleared when she took a look at the photo frame.

Olivia didn't even get a second to think, as Jaclyn woke up that very moment. Jaclyn was shocked to see Olivia standing in front of her and holding the photo frame.


	13. Let the Truth be Told

A/N: Hello everyone i appologize for my long, long absence!

I hope that is worth the wait for everyone!

Chapter Thirteen: Let the Truth be Told

Olivia didn't even get a second to think, as Jaclyn woke up that very moment. Jaclyn was shocked to see Olivia standing in front of her and holding the photo frame.

"Jaclyn, it's not what you think," said Olivia

"That's…that's Carlos. Remember I said he looks a lot like Tony? That's him," Jaclyn muttered pointing out at the photo and getting up from the bed.

"So who is this girl who looks a lot like me?" inquired Olivia with her gaze still on the photograph.

"That's…um…it's…it's a big coincidence really."

"Jaclyn, I read your diary. I am sorry, but I couldn't help it," said Olivia sheepishly.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds when Kate, Rose's roommate entered the room.

"Hey girls, what's up?" asked Kate.

"Um, nothing much, just talking," said Jaclyn, holding Olivia's hand and dragging her out of the room.

Once they were out of the school and safe on the Saint Jo ground, Jaclyn asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Olivia confused.

"I am so sorry that…"

"Jaclyn, you don't need to apologize for anything. I should say sorry…I AM sorry. Truly sorry to hurt you" Olivia interrupted, who was still shocked.

"No. You didn't KNOW!" Jaclyn said.

"I was horrible to you. I was rude and said the meanest things to you. You have every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. It was all a big misunderstanding Olivia."

"I just can't believe how stupid I was. I am a horrible mother, aren't I?" Olivia said on the verge of tears.

"No Olivia, you are not a mother yet," said Jaclyn trying to stop Olivia from crying.

Olivia smiled and said timidly, "And you are my daughter!"

"Yeah, I am your daughter, in the future," Jaclyn gave in, knowing she could not lie now.

Olivia chuckled and Jaclyn smiled too.

"I can't believe that I will be having such a beautiful daughter," Olivia exclaimed and said slowly, "Too bad that I won't get to see her grow up to be such an amazing person."

"Olivia!" Jaclyn sighed, "I wish I could help I really want to, but Mr. Barnum said I shouldn't tell you things. He said it may change the whole future."

"And Barnum's right Jaclyn, you should not tell me anything about it or reveal anything about the future to anyone. And I am not worried about that now. I am just feeling bad for the way I acted like a jerk and treated you so badly."

"Olivia please, forget about that," said Jaclyn and added. "But how can you not be scared and not be upset about you know." Jaclyn was speechless.

"Jaclyn, everyone has to die sometime," Olivia explained.

"Yes, but why do you have to go so soon. You can't leave us. I need you." Jaclyn said while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Jaclyn let's not talk about it ok?" said Olivia trying to calm Jaclyn down but was a bit shaken herself.

"But…" Jaclyn argued.

"Jaclyn," Olivia ordered and Jaclyn nodded in between tears.

Just then Celeste came in looking for Olivia. Jaclyn turned around to wipe her tears. But Celeste saw Olivia with tears in her eyes and yelled at Jaclyn, "What? What did you tell her? You little…"

"Celeste STOP!" Olivia interrupted with a stern voice.

"What? She's," said Celeste confused.

"Celeste, I don't want you to say anything mean to her. EVER!" Olivia interrupted and ordered her again.

Celeste was surprised and kept looking from Jaclyn to Olivia.

"Oh come on. Just forget about it. Calculus is about to start come on let's go," Olivia said to both Celeste and Jaclyn.

All three of them walked in silence and when they reached the classroom, Olivia said to Celeste, "Listen I will meet you after the class, okay?"

Celeste, who was still very surprised, nodded and left.

When Jaclyn and Olivia entered the classroom, Peter called out to Jaclyn and said, "Hey come over here. We have saved you a seat."

Jaclyn turned to Olivia and asked, "Can I sit with you?"

Olivia smiled and nodded saying, "Of course".

Jaclyn turned to Peter and pointed out that she was seating with Olivia, while Peter and Tony just looked with surprise.

After the class was over, Olivia said, "Listen I have to go and talk to Celeste. She seemed surprised and a bit hurt. But don't worry I won't reveal anything to her about you."

Jaclyn nodded, "Yeah its ok. You go ahead".

"I'll catch up with you after that, okay? By the way, Tony and Peter seem to be calling you," Olivia said pointing towards Peter and Tony.

"Are you sure I can go and you don't mind that?" Jaclyn teased her and laughed.

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed too. She went out of the class room, turning just once to see Jaclyn approaching Peter and Tony's table. Tony asked her, "So what was all that about?" pointing towards the seat where Jaclyn and Olivia sat together. Olivia laughed to herself and left to find Celeste.


	14. Missing You

Chapter Fourteen: Missing You

When Olivia returned to the lobby that evening, she saw Jaclyn sitting alone with her diary writing something in it.

"Writing in your diary?" Olivia asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah, I want to remember all of this when I go back," Jaclyn replied as Olivia sat down next to her.

"So where are all the boys?" asked Olivia looking all around the room.

"They have gone for the baseball practice…except for Peter! God Forbid he'd be in the Science Lab experimenting something," Jaclyn replied.

"Oh my God! Totally," Olivia giggled.

Olivia nodded and after a while said, "So I'm your mother and Peter is your...father!" asked Olivia with amusement.

"Yes, you two FINALLY get together and get married. But I don't see HOW at this rate my god!" Jaclyn teased as Olivia blushed.

"So, how is Peter as a father? You know I can't really imagine him to be a daddy!" said Olivia while laughing.

"He is the best dad in the whole world!" Jaclyn replied with a smile.

"Really?" asked Olivia surprised.

"Yes, he really is. He is an amazing Dad. And I love him so much. You know when I came here I was so scared. It was all so freaky! .But then when I saw him, I was so happy that I went and hugged him. It was just like when I was a kid, and when at nights I used to have nightmares, I used to run to his room and sleep in his arms. I used to feel so safe when he hugged me."

Olivia smiled.

"He misses you, I can say. But he never lets me see that. You know as a kid most of my bed time storied consisted of your Saint John's years. I am surprised he missed out on this one!" said Jaclyn thinking, "And you want know something else mom?" Jaclyn stopped at once, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Olivia smiled.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jaclyn asked, "If you don't mind…ummm…can I…can I call you…mom? Only when it's just the two of us. It's just that, I didn't really have a chance to call you that. But, I can understand if you don't want me to."

"No, it's okay... you can call me mom," Olivia interrupted, "even I won't get a chance to hear you or anyone else calling me mom."

"Are you sure?" Jaclyn asked

Olivia nodded and smiled.

"Thanks," Jaclyn smiled too.

"But only when nobody's around ok? We don't want to get in to trouble," Olivia laughed.

"I know, that will be weird," Jaclyn agreed and laughed along.

Just then Tony, Ethan and Dean entered the common room changing the topic to their upcoming baseball game against Spellman.

Jaclyn spent the next whole day with Olivia and filled her with all the details of hers and Peter's life.

At the end, hearing all this, Olivia said, "You know I wish I was a part of your life."

"You will always be a part of my life, no matter what mom!" Jaclyn smiled.


	15. Cry

OK folks I know that it has been other a mointh sence I have last updated and I applogize I hope that you can understand that! The thing that I store my stoires on was not with me at the moment! but now that I have it back its time for more updates! *this face* :-) so on with the next chapter! I hope that you like this one like the other chapters in this story. I am sad to say that this story is almost done! we have two more chapters after this one!

so enjoy this chapter!

Oh yes and your comments are amazing!

Chapter Fifteen: Cry

Olivia and Jaclyn were sitting in the lobby the next day when Tony came in from his baseball practice as.

"Ahhh Tony, you stink," Jaclyn said covering her nose.

"Well you would have stunk too, if you had come for the practice," said Tony.

Without farther or due Peter and Celeste came in. Together, they walked to Olivia and Jaclyn turned towards Olivia and asked, "Now that you two have become best friends, can I ask her why she is leaving?"

Jaclyn smiled and said "I hate to leave you guys, but I HAVE to leave. I don't have any choice," added Jaclyn helplessly.

"But why won't you finish this year and leave?" asked Celeste.

"Believe me guys if I could, I would have loved to stay back a couple of days more and spend more time with you guys", said Jaclyn and looked at Olivia as they both gave sad smiles to each other.

"It's great having you here," said Peter.

"Yeah, we'll miss you," Tony added.

"Let's hope then we still get the chance to meet you again," said Celeste who was trying to be sweet to Jaclyn only because of Olivia.

"I am sure I will meet all of you in the future," said Jaclyn and looked down as she saw Olivia. "Anyways I have got some work to do now. I'll meet you guys later."

"Okay, see you at dinner," said Tony. Peter nodded as Jaclyn left hurriedly.

Olivia went looking for Jaclyn and found her sitting at the baseball field and called out to her.

"Hey Jaclyn."

"Hey, how did you know I was here?"

"Well I always find you here. So I thought you would be here," Olivia smiled.

Jaclyn smiled too.

"So what's wrong?" asked Olivia.

"Nothing, it just dawned on me that I'll have to leave soon."

"Aren't you happy?" Olivia asked trying to put up a brave and a happy face for her.

"I am happy that I'll get to meet my family and friends, but I won't get to see you. And I don't want to leave you," Olivia replied with tears rolling down.

"I know. I don't want you to leave too. But you can't stay here forever," Olivia cried.

"You know I was always so close to Dad. He never really made me feel your absence, so I didn't know what I was missing out on. But now that I have met you, I can't imagine my life without you. I am really going to miss you. I wish you were there mom. I want you to be with us," Jaclyn said in between tears.

"Hey, here look at me," Olivia said trying to stop Jaclyn from crying but couldn't stop herself, "you have no idea how much it hurts me too. I don't even get to hold my baby, hear her first words, and see her first steps. And to not watch her grow up, it absolutely kills me Jaclyn. But there is nothing we can do about it sweetie."

"There IS something we can do Olivia. I can tell you everything about the future to prevent this. I don't care what Dumbledore told me. I can save you," said Jaclyn wiping her tears.

"I don't think you can Jaclyn."

"Of course we can Mom; you died... while... giving birth to me! You... You can change this."

"How can I change this Jackie? Changing things can have a very dire effect on your birth. On your existence!"

"But you should try mom."

"Jaclyn, I cannot take such a big and a dangerous risk!"

"Mommm please!" Jaclyn pleaded.

"Time is a very dangerous thing to meddle with Jackie. There will be dire consequences to face if something goes wrong," Olivia tried to reason with Jaclyn.  
"But in your sophomore year when you tried to save Walter. You were able to save him".

"That was different Jaclyn."

"How was it different?" argued Jaclyn while crying.

"He was alive when we saved and freed him. But I am dead in the future! If at all we are successful...I'll die in some other way. We can never change the fact that I am dead. It is impossible to do what you want Jaclyn. And even If I don't die and get pregnant later, I won't be pregnant with you! It'll change everything," Olivia paused and added slowly, "Or even if I do give birth to you and survive, your whole past will change. Imagine when you go back to your present; you will have me, but will have no memories of us together. Your past will be completely different. It doesn't work that way baby. And I'd rather die than not be able to bring you in to this world," Olivia said softly putting Jaclyn to silence too.

As Jaclyn looked down and tears started rolling down again, Olivia said, "Don't be sad that it's over. Be glad that it happened. You know I am really glad that you came back and we met. At least I can die in peace knowing that I have such a beautiful baby who grows to be such an amazing person and also that you have Peter and Peter has you," Olivia cried again.

Jaclyn looked up from her tears and hugged Olivia.

"I love you Mom," Jaclyn said

"I love you too dear," said Olivia

They both sat in silence for a long time, Jaclyn leaning on Olivia's shoulder and Olivia hugging her and they both cried for a long time.


	16. Guess This is Goodbye

Chapter Sixteen: Guess this is Goodbye

Next day during Intro to Engineering Ernie Jorge came in to the class and told Mr. Williams that Mr. Barnum had called for Jaclyn.

Jaclyn got up in confusion and looked at Olivia who gave her a smile and indicated that they would meet after the class. Jaclyn nodded and left with Ernie.

Once out of the class, she thanked Ernie and said "I know the way to Mr. Barnum's office. You can go back to your class."

"Oh no. I am supposed to walk you to the dean's office. And anyways I don't have a class right now," Ernie smiled.

"Umm, okay then. You can come," Jaclyn said as they started walking towards Mr. Barnum's cabin, "So do you know why he has called me to his office?"

"Umm, I am sorry. I don't know," Ernie replied.

After a few seconds of silence, Ernie asked, "Hey do you want to go to the Market Place with me tomorrow?"

"Sorry I have already agreed to go with Peter."

"Damn I knew I should have asked you earlier".

Jaclyn smiled, "It wouldn't have mattered. I may go with somebody else."

"Somebody else? Not Peter?" asked Ernie surprised.

"Well he can come along if he wants to," Jaclyn smiled again.

"Who is it then?"

"Somebody special and very close to my heart," Jaclyn said smiling to herself.

As they reached Barnum cabin, Jaclyn said goodbye to Ernie and knocked on Barnum's door.

"May I can come in Mr. Barnum?" Jaclyn asked.

"Yes Miss Bishop, please come in".

"You asked for me, Mr. Barnum?"

"I have very important news to tell you Miss Bishop," Mr. Barnum said while looking for something on his table.

"What is it Mr. Barnum?" asked Jaclyn confused.

"I have found a way for you to go back to the future and we cannot waste any time. It must be done now," said Barnum while picking up the time turner from the table. 

"Now? But…but I have to at least say good bye before leaving," said Jaclyn who had not expected this.

"No Miss Bishop, as I told you before, we cannot waste any time. It HAS to be done now. Or you'll' be stuck in the past forever," Barnum explained.

"But I won't take long Mr. Barnum. I'll be back here in a minute!" Jaclyn begged.

"Miss Bishop, they are in the middle of their class. You cannot interrupt the class. Everyone will get suspicious. And also we have to go near the baseball field so that you can return back to the future and no one will be able to see you. So we must hurry up," Barnum tried to reason with Jaclyn.

Jaclyn who was dumbstruck nodded while crying.

As they reached the baseball field, Barnum asked Jaclyn to wear the hour glass chain around her neck.

"I have fixed this time turner in accordance with years. So thirty turns would do it, Miss Bishop," Barnum said.

Jaclyn through the chain around her neck and looked at Mr. Barnum and said with a sad smile, "Thank you Mr. Barnum."

"One advice Miss Bishop, do not under any circumstances, you or let anyone else touch or play with this chain"

Jaclyn nodded and looked at the school, hoping Olivia would come out and she could get to see and talk to her one last time.

"Good luck Miss Bishop. May you have all the happiness and love in the world," Barnum continued and smiled.

"Good luck to you too Mr. Barnum. I know you will succeed," said Jaclyn, looking at Barnum as she started turning the hour glass thirty times.

After the thirtieth turn Jaclyn felt the same sensation that she had felt the first time. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past her; her ears were pounding and she felt dizzy. After a certain while, she lost consciousness and fell on the ground.

As Jaclyn tried to open her eyes, she could hear Carlos's voice.

"Jaclyn, wake up. Please wake up".

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Carlos looking at her with concern. As she got up, he said,

"Thank god you woke up. Are you alright? What happened? I came here and found you unconscious!"

"I'm okay Carlos. Just a bit tired," Jaclyn said and wondered if anything had changed at all. She knew she could not ask anything directly to Carlos. She just needed to be alone for a while.

"Let's go to the infirmary," Carlos ordered.

"Really I'll be alright. I'll meet you in the class".

"Are you sure?" Carlos said in a concerned tone.

"Yes, really," said Jaclyn as Carlos helped her to get up.

"I'll walk you to the lobby," said Carlos

Jaclyn nodded and they both left towards the school. As the reached outside the door, Carlos asked her to take care and said that he'll meet her during the first period.

When Jaclyn entered the lobby, she found somewhere to lay down and lied down on her bed, recollecting all this past days in her mind and taking out her photo frame and crying silently looking at it.


	17. Epilogue

OK folks this is the last chapter!

Chapter Seventeen: Epilogue

Jaclyn entered her daughter's bedroom and saw her husband Carlos telling their five year old daughter a bed time story.

For a while she stood at the door way, listening to the story and watching her daughter staring and listening intently to her father.

"And thus they lived happily ever after," Carlos dramatically ended his story and Jaclyn went in.

"Hey," Carlos said surprised.

"Hey," Jaclyn smiled, "Dad just called."

"What did he say?" asked Carlos.

"Nothing, just the usual. Also, he said something about him and your father having few extra tickets to the World Series," Jaclyn replied.

"You mean that the World Series is coming up already?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" she said.

"Wow! Wasn't it just Spring Training just last week?" Carlos said.

Jaclyn laughed and rolled her eyes, "You would think."

Carlos smiled and said, "Well I better call him then".

As he got up from the bed he kissed his daughter goodnight and said, "Sleep tight princess".

"Good night daddy".

"Good night baby", Carlos said and giving a quick kiss to Rose, left the room.

Jaclyn went and sat on her daughter's bed and said, "So ready to sleep yet?"

"No Mommy. One more story please".

"Olive sweetie, it's time to go to sleep," said Jaclyn.

"But I made a "happy mother's day" card for you today with so much love," Olivia argued stressing so much on the word 'love', while making a cute face which even Jaclyn could not help control herself and started laughing.

Olivia certainly had her father's skills and her mother's lovely smile to which nobody could ever say no to. She had her father, her Grandpa Peter and Grandpa Tony and the rest of the Carlos's family wrapped around her little finger.

"Please mommy just one more. I promise I'll go to sleep after that," Olivia said making a puppy eyed face.

Jaclyn gave in and said, "One last story okay, after that you go to sleep."

"I will," Olivia said happily and hugged her doll tightly.

"Okay then," Jaclyn smiled and asked, "So which story do you want to listen to?"

"Tell me a mother's day story. Your mother's day story," said Olivia pointing towards Jaclyn.

"Well, I never got to celebrate mother's day with my mommy," said Jaclyn.

"You never made a "Happy mother's day card for your mommy?" Olivia asked shocked.

Jaclyn smiled and shook her head, "My mommy died when I was a baby."

"So you never met your mommy," asked Olivia.

"I did meet her," Jaclyn smiled.

"When?" asked a very curious Olivia.

"In my dreams, I met her in a very special dream. I went to Saint John's with her in my dream."

"What did you two do?" asked Olivia excitedly.

"We had lots of fun. We talked, played, studied and did lots of fun things together. And also she left me some letters with Grandpa Peter, to give it to me on my 15th birthday, so I got to meet her again in those letters," Jaclyn replied.

Olivia smiled as she yawned.

"Okay kiddo, time to go to sleep now," said Jaclyn looking at her yawning again.

"Okay mommy," Olivia said rubbing her eyes.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mommy Happppy mother's day again," said Olivia as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you baby," said Jaclyn and kissed her goodnight.

Jaclyn got up, switched off the lights and while closing the door softly whispered in to the air, "Happy Mother's Day, mom!"

Hey everyone, This is the end of my story .I know this was not the ending that you must have expected and I know I must have disappointed most of you guys but let me know what you think of this ending and the story over all .Any feedback would be appreciated.

And thanx everyone for reading the story, hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
